Welcoming Party
by Inverse Particle
Summary: Requested! Roxas' parents get invited to an old friend's housewarming party at the Old Mansion in the forests of Twilight Town. The blonde is pleasantly surprised when the mansion owner tasks him with fetching his son, Riku. One-Shot! PWP Smut! Roxas x uke!Riku


**IP here. Again, sorry for not uploading/updating in quite the while. Life gets kind of, weird. Ya know?**

**Any who, this was requested via PM. Here are some prompts/guidelines requested!**

**-Roxas x Riku, ****Roxas does not speak to Riku, f****irst meeting kind of thing.**

**The person who requested it asked not to read it in advance prior to publishing, so if it's not to your liking - I'm really sorry! .**

_(Also, feel free to PM me about and requests you want me to do. Please! It helps me out more than you know.)_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was enormous. Could you even call it house? More like a manor – that ate a couple of houses that may or may not have had people in them at the time.

It was deep within the woods of Twilight Town; everyone assumed it was abandoned. Actually it was under heavy renovations due to unknown electrical problems that happened in the basement. _Weird._

Roxas' parents happened to be old acquaintances of the family that had just moved in. Or "returned" as they put it. _Odd._

"And you must be young Roxas. Oh how your parents speak of you in such high regards," courteously bellowed a deep, rich voice. The young blonde teen turned his head to meet the deep amber gaze of the owner of the estate, Ansem Everheart.

Ansem was a tall, stern, man with platinum blonde hair kept neatly slicked back, as if it were cut from stone and placed upon the man's keen brow.

"Oh, yes, thank you Mr. Everheart for having my parents and I over at your lovely – abode," responded the young man.

"Oh, nonsense my boy! Cloud and Tifa, rather your father and mother were among my favorite students while I taught at the university in Radiant Garden! It is an honor to finally meet the center of their world," continued the older man.

Roxas could only blush at the idea of sheer amounts of embarrassing stories his loudmouth mother could have blabbed to this kind old man.

"Why don't you go meet my son, Riku? He's only a few years younger than you; his room is at the very end of the west wing. Or rather is it _the _west wing entirely?" curiously continued Ansem, walking off toward the dining hall.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour and some change, I'd hate to bore you with _old people _talking about _old times_," teased the man, walking out of sight.

Roxas turned around, gazed at the empty white manor halls before him and smirked. The blonde boy had a weird taste for adventure.

* * *

The west wing of the manor was much like the rest of the manor: a pristine, pure, almost impossibly bright shade of white. The red carpet that ran along the middle of the halls was striking in comparison; as if they were the very veins of the manor.

Roxas loosed a yawn and continued his walk down the halls. The rooms he had passed were mostly filled with labeled cardboard boxes and various pieces of furniture covered in white sheets and packing wrap. No jewelry, baubles, trinkets, or old tomes. Just unpacked junk that the blonde really didn't have the time to scrounge through.

The blonde teen had just about reached the end of the hallway; although the manor was rather boring, the white halls had compelled the blonde to travel it in it's entirety. The teen had stopped at the last door. It was ajar. Roxas had cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Pause. Once. Twice. Pause.

The blonde had gently gripped the white doorknob, slowly opening the door. Roxas just knew this was the room he was looking for; after all, Ansem had mentioned the end of the West Wing.

Just as Roxas began to open his mouth to form a question he immediately forgot his programming.

The room, much like every other room within the manor, was a pristine white.

The room had empty cardboard boxes tucked away into the corner, various books littering the floor, and white sheets covering the newly moved-in furniture.

However, unlike the every other room, there was an angel sleeping soundly in all white bed with white sheets and white pillows.

H-he, erm, Ansem did say he had a _son_, right?

The blonde boy's breath was caught in his chest as if he had just stumbled upon a bag full of munny. No, not even a bag of munny would be able to stun the teen to silence. This was something new entirely.

Thick, long silver hair had framed the sleeping boy's face. His long, thick eyelashes gently rocked with the steady breathing of his slumber. His pale white creamy skin paid homage to the pristine whiteness of the manor itself. The angel was wearing nothing but a large white t-shirt that just barely reached his knees.

Roxas was completely captivated. The blonde felt his mouth water and his heart race.

Oh, the _dirty _things he wanted to do to this slumbering angel.

Silently, as if in a trance or caught in a tractor beam or magnetized or a gravitational shift, the blonde young man stepped towards the bed.

* * *

The blonde swallowed hard. His still hands made their way to the very bottom of Riku's sleeping shirt.

Roxas surmised that the boy wasn't wearing any underwear. Of any kind. Whatsoever. He just _had _to know.

The blonde's index and thumb fingers of his left hand pinched the fabric with precision and pressure. Roxas took a quick glance upward, examining the sleeping silverette's face.

Slowly, carefully, the blonde teen worked the shirt upward, moving his hand along the hem to even out the distance. The shirt end had just reached the middle of the sleeping boy's creamy white thighs. Roxas' breath hitched.

"…m-munya…," mumbled the Riku, still fast asleep with a silly grin on his face.

Roxas immediately released the shirt as he felt the boy shift; the silverette finally settling on his side, his back to the house guest. The blonde felt his dress pants tighten: the silver haired boy's shirt had completely ridden up, exposing his bare butt.

Roxas squatted, bringing himself eye level with his prize. The blonde gently reached his hands out, but stopped just before making contact.

He was conflicted. This was wrong. The boy was sleeping. He was a stranger. He's beautiful. This was wrong. But he's sleeping. But it's still wrong. But it's so easy.

The blonde was panting, not realizing he was already gently caressing and kneading Riku's plump bottom. Roxas manically darted upward; his direction towards the boy's head, his hands never leaving the soft, smooth pillows of flesh.

The silverette was sleeping, his face tinged pink and his breathing uneven. Roxas grinned. The blonde pushed the boy onto his back, shifting the boy's knees.

Roxas was standing over the boy, as a pianist would be standing above his instrument. He used his left hand to explore up the boy's shirt while working apart the boy's knees with his right.

The silverette was panting harder as Roxas' left hand gently caressed his stomach and chest. Riku's brows furrowed as he felt another hand exploring the inside of his thighs. Roxas withdrew his right hand, working his fingers diligently with his tongue.

The blonde took his lubricated digits and returned to his ministrations between the boy's legs. Roxas used his slicked fingers to caress Riku's entrance. The silverette's breathing became ragged as the blonde's finger began to gently applying pressure to taut hole.

Roxas grew impatient at the sight of the Riku's panting form. He slid his slicked index finger deep within the boy, slowly feeling the tight heat. The smaller boy loosed a low groan but continued to slumber. Roxas smiled to himself as he noted Riku's forming erection pitching a tent with the boy's over sized sleeping shirt.

Roxas knelt down, pressing his lips gently against Riku's, taking full advantage of the boy's panting to allow his tongue to carefully taste his prey. The blonde tilted the sleeping boy's mouth open, letting his own thickened saliva to fall in ribbons into Riku's mouth.

Roxas began to knead his finger into the boy's prostate with fervor, causing Riku to mewl and squirm.

"S-Sor-…a," moaned the sleeping boy, his erection's precum staining his white shirt.

The blonde paid the mumblings no heed, his focus was solely upon making this cherub cum without laying a single hand on his cock. Roxas began to gently piston his finger in and out of the boy.

Riku loosed a moan and arched his hips. His loosely clothed erection shooting ribbons of cum; staining the shirt from the inside out.

The silver haired boy's eyes slowly fluttered open; a cold pulse shot up Roxas' spine.

The blonde was entranced by the turquoise gems half-hidden behind half-lidded eyes. Roxas quickly grabbed the boy's wrists with his left hand.

Before a word could leave Riku's lips, Roxas had closed the distance – capturing the boy's soft lips in a kiss. The blonde probed harder, using his tongue to probe Riku's tiny mouth. Roxas pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two strangers.

The two locked eyes; Roxas was frozen in fear. Riku was lost in the strange-but-oh-so-familiar blue of the eyes of the figure before him.

"I…I must s-till be… dream-…ing," trailed off the silver haired boy, his eyes once again fluttering to a close.

Roxas smirked and loosed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The silver haired boy had hurriedly rushed down the stairs, fixing and adjusting his tie as he went along. He could hear the sounds of voices getting louder and louder as he raced through the white halls. Riku was blushing: he had such a _lewd _dream. That kind of dream you learn about in Health class. He was absolutely covered in his own _stuff._

He wouldn't be running late to dinner had he not have had to take a shower. In shame.

"Ah, Riku! There you are, come, greet our guests!" lead his father, his deep voice calm and powerful.

Riku's face was flushed from all the physical exertion. He quickly caught his breath and compose himself.

"H-Hello, I'm Riku, pleased to make your acquaintance!" bowed the silver haired boy; he counted to five before coming up.

Riku finally took the time to actually _look _at his guests. There was a beautiful young woman with long, straight flowing brown hair sitting next to a rather serious but enchanting blonde man.

Next to them was…

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

_(In dire need of a proofreader/beta reader! You'd get to read anything I publish before anyone else AND trash me at the same time! It's win-win!)_


End file.
